


Inner Fears

by Shadrake



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Horror, Nightmares, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadrake/pseuds/Shadrake
Summary: The realm of dreams often reflects things deep inside us - whether we want it to or not.





	Inner Fears

The dark, empty hallways seemed to call out to her from every direction. Breathing, turning, she steadily strode down the path, fear emanating from her small form. Any room could be hiding unspeakable horrors. Any crevice could have something peering up at her. She clutched her loose shirt tightly to her chest and tip toed slowly down the hall, past partially opened doorways that led only into darkness. Each one caused her heart to pound as she passed it, the threat of something jumping out being nearly enough to cause her to break down. Her pink hair swayed slightly as she walked, untied from its usual set position. She couldn't tie it up – no, there wasn't even time. Shuddering, she let go of her shirt to rub her arms, which were cold like the rest of herself from the chilly air permeating the hallway. A breeze blew her loose shirt up a bit.

**Snap**

She jumped, pulling her shit down tightly and looking into a dark crack in the wall to her left. A flash of light shone, and then disappeared back to it's hiding place. She whimpered and continued on at a faster pace.

The sounds of whispers filled the ambient hum of the dark corridor. She strained to understand what they were saying, while dreading the knowledge. Each step on the tiled floor echoed loudly, and her heart skipped a beat the the slightest movements. Shifting curtains on open windows, scurrying creatures at the baseboards of the walls, and the slow, swaying, creaking doors.

The hall never seemed to end, and she felt herself growing weary. At war over whether it was safe to stop or not, she gasped as she suddenly slipped, the ground folding into a speed-bump beneath her like a carpet. The yelp she let out echoed loudly as she landed hard on the floor, bruising her elbow. The whispers became more audible now, clear laughter echoing through the endless corridor. She fought back tears and looked up at the ceiling – a black void filled with dozens of giant pairs of eyes, studying her every move, scrutinizing her existence. Terror and anxiety flooded her body, heart and mind in an instant, and she stumbled to her feet, starting to run down the hallway as fast as she could - but the laughter never got quieter, and the eyes continued to watch. With ragged breathing and adrenaline flowing, she kept running, running, running, until finally, the hallway ended.

There was nothing but a bright, pink door, covered in cartoon cats. Her terror and anxiety were washed away with waves of joy at the sight.

**SMACK**

Something hit her in the back of her leg, and she tumbled to the floor once again. Breathing heavily, she struggling to get back up, only to find herself weighed down by something. Placing her palms against the floor and pushing as hard as she could, she managed to get up on all fours, and slowly turned her head back to see what was holding her back.

She let out a scream at the sight of several thin, brown and long nearly skeletal arms, with hands grasped tightly to her legs. Struggling with all her might once again, she managed to inch her way towards the pink safe haven. Her heart pounded, her elbow throbbed, her legs shook, but she fought her way until she was right at the door. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at the doorknob, which seemed so far away. Shaking all over, she managed to force herself up onto one knee, and clung to the floor as best she could with one hand to stay in place while reaching up as high as possible. Nearly hyperventilating, she managed to wrap her small fingers around the doorknob. Straining forwards, her sudden scream was cut off from the hand that shot out from the darkness behind and covered her mouth, pulling, trying to drag her back down. The thing was sickly brown and rough feeling, and she clutched to the doorknob with all her might while reaching up slowly with her other hand. Her neck hurt mightily from the force of the monstrous appendage trying to pull her back, but she got her other hand around the doorknob and turned it, swinging the door open with all the strength she had left.

Falling to the ground, tears fell as she was dragged backwards into the dark void, intense laughter surrounding her, until suddenly light shone through the doorway, causing all the limbs to retreat and the laughter to be silenced. Barely conscious, she crawled her way into the brightly lit room, closing the door behind her, then leaning against it with an exhausted tremble, continuing to cry from the ordeal.

While sobbing, she glanced around the pretty pink room. Stuffed animals were covering shelves, and hued pink. A white and pink bedspread covered a large bed, with a tapestry hanging off the top and ends of it.

She crawled to it, using the last of her strength to hoist herself up onto the warm blankets, With a relieved sigh, she lay her head on the pillow, finally at ease.

**KNOCK**

Her eyes snapped open.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

She slowly lifted her head towards the door.

The door opened. A tall figure stepped into the room, the air of comfort dissipating. All around it the pinks in the area became dull, fading to a dark grey.

**Step**

As it stepped forwards, the room became darker. The stuffed animals on the walls began to wilt like flowers left alone for weeks. The ground became duller looking than lead.

**Step**

She backed up to the back of her bed, shaking. “Please, go away...p-please...”

**Step**

It was at the end of her bed now, the room having turned a lifeless husk of the vibrancy is had just had. The figure reached onto the bed.

**CRASH**

The whole room dimmed. Her pink blankets started turning grey, from bottom to top, like a paintbrush sliding up it. She trembled and pressed herself against the back wall. “Please, leave me alone! Stop!” The grey reached her leg and trickled up her skin. She cried out as cuts and bruises covered her skin as it passed, the wave of dull colour tone washing over her, leaving her pink hair and eyes a pale, deathly grey, barely a semblance of the bright colour left. She felt aches and stings all over as her malnourished body was afflicted by deep bruises and cuts, causing any movement to result in shocks of pain. Blood flowed from many open wounds, and as she stared at the figure before her, wide eyed, all she could do was continue to let the tears flow.

Out of the shadows, more figures appeared, holding blood tipped spears. She choked back a scream as she was surrounded. “G-go away... don't hurt me, please, I...” Her plea fell on deaf ears, as a figure to her right swung it's arm quickly, swinging the spear at her. She screamed as it pierced her side, leaving a deep gash flowing blood as it pulled away. She hunched over and coughed repeatedly, trying to scream in agony.

**SPLAT**

Her eyes shot open and she managed to scream as her left ear was stabbed, leaving her deaf on one side, and blood now pouring from there too. “S-Stop...!” she whispered in a hoarse voice, falling on her stomach in complete .

**CRACK**

All she could manage was a small cry as her lower back was pierced, leaving her spine shattered. She tried to retch and throw up from the pain, vision blurry and turning red. Through the blurred vision she saw the first figure, holding another spear. As she coughed one more time the spear shot down her throat, tearing open the inside of her neck, ripping through muscle, bone, and organs, before it pierced her heart and-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Natsuki's eyes shot open, breathing so heavily she was nearly hyperventilating. Cold sweat was covering her head to toe, and she was shaking like a leaf all over. Clutching the sheets covering her as tightly as she could, she didn't dare move.

After several minutes, her heart rate slowed down enough that she loosened her grip on the sheets, taking deep breaths, before reaching over to her bedside lamp and flicking the switch. The burst of light caused her to squint, but she welcomed it greatly.

“...I'm not going back to sleep..” Natsuki mumbled, before wrapping herself in her sheets and staring at a bedside alarm that read 3:25am. _I can't... I don't know if I'll ever get another night of good sleep again.._. She ran a hand through her bright pink hair, illuminated and shining by the lamp's light. Despite being messy, it comforted Natsuki just to see the colour again. As her heart rate returned to normal, she opened her bedside table's drawer and took out a book borrowed from the clubroom, preparing herself for a long wait until morning.


End file.
